Welcome to the Real World!
by Uriko Ayzen
Summary: [One-shot] LUFFY and the OTHERS FELL ON THE REAL WORLD! Crack fic, crack pairs, crack plot, name it!hehe :) Enjoy!


**A/N**: Hi there! Yeah, I know… I'm writing again… another story… but hey! It's just a one shot fic so please allow me :I I'm quite stressed with my school life so I need to chill a bit. Continue Deceiving Identity then? But I want to do that at my BEST besides if I start writing a chapter of DI then I will lose all my nerdy brain and concentrations with academic stuffs and then I will eventually be trapped again in the world of IMAGINATION~ Ahhh! Screw life! *flips table*

Ehem! Anyway, this story just came up after seeing LOTS of same worn-out/cliché plots on "OC falling into One Piece" and it's kind a… uhh… I got lazy reading half way of the first chapter. No! I'm not saying they are bad, they're just probably not my reading interest besides I'm just really exhausted ehehe. So, I came up with an even more CRAZY idea of 'what if One Piece characters fell in the real world instead'. Then, I rant everything to my little sister then she told me why not write about it? And there! I made my decision.

**Disclaimer**: Everything in One Piece belonged to the SUPER genius Eiichiro Oda-sensei! Earth is owned by every living creature! This story 'Welcome to the Real World!' is created by yours truly, Uriko Ayzen!

**WARNING:** SUPER crack! Enjoy! =)

**Welcome to the Real World!**

**—x—x—x—**

"Oi woman, where the hell are we?" the fiery haired Captain growled to his unexpected company, the Cat Burglar Nami. He was really irritated with their current situation and they've been walking like for an hour or so.

"H-how should I know?" Nami stammered, stepping one foot aback while waving her hands. For all she could know, they've got separated from the others and got lost somewhere. She too has no idea what really happened. The baffled navigator sighed in frustration, laying her hand on the throbbing head, and then tried to recall the mysterious event…

* * *

It was a complete chaos after two Pirate alliances accidentally brawled on a certain island. Talking peacefully isn't just their way to settle things. On Air and Kid Pirate Crews started assaulting with the Mugiwara and Heart Pirates—Hawkins Pirates remained uncared as their Captain continued to skillfully rereading his cards. It was indeed an abysmal idea to accept their offer in a _Pirate_ way. But, they can no longer undo what was started.

Everyone has an enemy to entertain with. Some blades have clashed with another, striking, blocking. A golden haired masked man twirled backwards and regained his posture as he arched his sickles on his sides while spinning them then dashed towards the green head Santoryu. Somewhere nearby, hands started to flower at some nasty looking pirates. With a word _clutch_, bones were heard cracking, leaving them unconscious before the elegant Mugiwara archeologist. Speaking of bones, one skeletal being cannot be broken. His magnificent melody allured his foes into their own disposition. But, as his audiences fell down the ground, he attracted one music specialist, the long armed Captain. Evidently, battle songs started, giving the war more of its sensational climaxes.

At some portion, plants started growing, swallowing his enemies at its vicinity. He brushed his long nose proud of wiping some minions but in his surprise a wild flame started chasing him. His crying heart just begun to calm after a white bear in a jumpsuit and their crew's cook passed him with their synchronized kick on the pale haired fire breather. However, his Glasgow smile just widened signaling them of his hunger for more serious kicks.

Intensification became much more heated as a laser beam rushed through the ground, burning, exploding, and being such a wonderful dramatic background as the mechanical robot launched its trademark pose, screaming 'SUUUUPER' all the way leaving the allied male pirates gleaming into diamond eyes.

The gravity of the warfare developed heavily at the time his slashing sword suddenly cut everything on the way within his spherical blue thin aura. Metals and weapons danced in accordance as the spiky crimson haired Captain dashed with extended magnetism—armaments—encompassing his strong arms towards the Surgeon of Death. Before the two Pirate Captains met in a crash, a young boy stretched his gigantic rubber arms behind him wanting to deliver a good strike to the red head. The red head was indeed the start of this senseless commotion. Eventually, his attention was stolen by a group of twenty pirates ganging on his helpless Navigator.

_Nami_, his mind processed.

Without a time to waste, he released those elephant sized arms to those annoying opportunists leaving them in a flying state on the surface.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIII! Are you okaaaaaaay?" he shouted, running towards her while kicking enemies on his way. His Nakamas were on the other side busy with the opponents around them. Why the heck Nami's alone anyway?

The Strawhat boy knelt down to her with confusion on his face. She was trembling, hugging herself from fear. Her eyes were opened wide while staring at the gloomy sky. He was curious. And so he followed her gaze. Slowly, his eyes darkened after seeing the sky swarming with enormous dark clouds as if forming a life of its own. It became bigger and bigger as lightning strikes harmonized with its mood.

"Oi, Nami… Did you do that?" he said in a serious tone. Then, he gradually turned to her with a sudden sparkling yellow diamonds on his eyes while hands were clenched before his chest, "SO COOOOOOOOOL!"

"L-Luffy… we should leave the island!" she mumbled in a more scream way which hint the Captain that it is no time for jokes.

"It's too late, your faith has been sealed." The blonde Magician uttered calmly as he watched the darkening sky.

In a spur of a moment, the black sky rumbled a deafening roar, just like an angry king lion howling with the vast of its wrath. It took everyone's attention as all of them knelt down on the ground forced by the pressure of the unknown happening. Everyone tried to cover their ears as much as they could from the sudden outburst—it was indeed an ear-breaking. Without a warning, the ginormous eerie sky erupted. A blast from the black glazing ray struck the island on a certain radius, engulfing everyone within its bound. One by one, people started to dissipate.

"Robin-chan!" was heard from the love cook as he tried to run towards her. The cyborg and the skeleton wanted to dash towards the light but when the blonde cook glared to them they stopped, "Stay there!"

The green head swordsman, being closest, reached his hand to her but when their fingers almost touched he too begun shattering into bits. _Shit_, he cursed.

"Robin! Zoro!" screamed from the young Mugiwara Captain. Luffy tried to save the cook but too late to do so, "Sanji!" He glanced to his other crewmates, "Everyone get away from the light!" but the little reindeer suddenly was gone along with the sniper, "C-Chopper! Ussop!"

One by one, people started to vanish, not only his friends but also everyone. The two supernova of Kid Pirates inside the area—Eustass Kid and Killer—has been annihilated. Some of the Heart Pirates were lucky enough but the Surgeon of Death himself can no longer be found. And, some other Pirate Crew were too fortunate to be outside the dark light, namely the Hawkins Pirate and On Air Pirate, few Kid Pirates, few Heart Pirates and two Mugiwara Pirates.

"L-Luffy!"

He heard his name called by one fading Nakama, _Nami_. He quickly turned to her. He too was fading but even so, he put all his strength to his feet bursting towards her and she was doing the same for him, hoping it won't be too late. Upon his final long leap, he spread his arms catching her with big bright smile on his face, positively thinking he made it in time. He wrapped his arms around her five-folds. He doesn't want to lose any of his Nakama anymore, not before his arms. Though, he believed that everyone still is all alive. He pressed one final gigantic grin from his face and she did one sweet smile, apparently, they too have been dissolved.

* * *

Somewhere along the street, the Strawhat boy scratched his head in confusion while walking with the long nosed sniper.

"Ahhh… How come Nami turned into Ussop?"

"I told you Luffy, it's me USSOP not Nami turning into me!" he annoyingly smacked his ignorant captain with the side of his palm and felt something wrong.

"Ouch! It hurts Ussop!" Luffy pouted.

What? Did he just say it hurts? Wait! Normally he'll just bounce back whenever Ussop hits him. He's a rubber man. He can't be hurt by something just like that.

Then Ussop was reminded on the solid feeling when he smacked him, "Luffy! Try to stretch!"

"Huh?" he tilted his head having no idea what Ussop wanted now.

"Just do it."

Luffy agreed with puzzled mind and did what the long nose friend asked. He swung his arms behind his back mumbling his favorite phrase 'Gomu Gomu no…' but, he felt something unusual. His arms… it's not stretching!

"I knew it! Luffy you lost your devil fruit power!" exclaimed Ussop.

"EHHHHHHHHH~?" a more exaggerated exclamation from the young Captain.

—x—x—x—

"Aren't you going to attack me, Mask-san?" the raven-haired archeologist smiled to the man in front of her, Killer.

"No. I don't have interest with helpless woman." His calm mumbled crossing his arms before his chest. Indeed, he was not interested in hurting her or perhaps there were much bigger picture they should consider before focusing on a senseless battle.

They were lost somewhere and it was clearly different from places they knew. Based on the female Mugiwara, they were probably transported to another world and her theories were supported with various evidence. There were tons of four-wheeled vehicles blowing massive smoke and was used by almost all of people. Buildings, about five stories to fifty stories, were standing everywhere. And, those small cigarette sized boxes were used for communication, just like a den den mushi. Moreover, no devil fruit powers, no pirates mingling around—aside them—and no marines that would catch them. It's so peaceful, as if no pirate wars happened. They tried to ask few strangers and always get the same answer then always ended up being accused as _insane_.

On the bright side, he was lucky to be with someone as intelligent as her. She identified their current situation in a calm manner and now thinking a way how they could get back to their worlds. Though, he was more worried about his short-tempered captain.

"Our Nakama should be around somewhere. What do you intend to do now?" he asked.

—x—x—x—

She glanced at her log pose and noticed the needles weren't moving. Did it just break on their fall? Her brown eyes then wondered to the creepy metal captain and all she could do is release a heavy sigh. She was indeed unfortunate to be with him. For all of the people she should be with, why HIM? Why not Robin, Chopper, Luffy, or any of her Nakama, or even not her Nakama but anyone just NOT him!

Boredom hit him again. They've been waiting for hours! They've been thinking anything about the situation and gained nothing from it. One thing they knew, they should meet with the others. So, He started to walk with heavy feet stomping the ground.

"Eustass, where are you going?" she asked leaning her fist on her curvy waist. But, his reply was just a _tch_ on his shoulder. Surely, this guy has an attitude but being stuck together for almost six hours made her realized his not that kind of _evil_ at all. Besides…

"Dammit! Why the hell can't I use my powers?!" He snarled spreading his hand as he tried to lift a metal pole from nearby. And yes, he is not that scary anymore without his devil fruit power. Nami just dropped a sweat staring how dumb his looks could be.

"Oh cool! Some cosplayers!", words that took the two pirate's attention.

_Cosplayer?_ They both said in their minds.

"Kyah! Look! It's a Eustass Kid cosplay! The metal arm is so realistic!" another one said which later started to create a crowd.

"Dude, that's awesome! How did you do that?"

"Can I have a picture?"

"That Nami cosplay sure is so cute!"

Nami then blushed.

Chatters continued. Some people aging in variety came closer to them, taking pictures, touching and poking them, and even sniffing them without consent! Nami doesn't know what to do, they were people just like them but something tells her that they are not like them, especially the clothing and their lively attitude to see _Pirates_. It was weird.

Eventually, the mob of adoring fanatics started to push and pull as everyone tried to see the very _accurate_ cosplayers. The orange haired-navigator then got tripped from the ruckus falling into the hard chest of Eustass Kid, who seemed to be irritated by the mob.

"Kyah! So cute! Could it be their lovers?"

"One kiss please!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Repel!" he roared making everyone fell on silence. But, nothing happened. Instead, everyone clapped their hands, amused on the in-character cosplayer. Nami grabbed Kid and tried to escape from the aggravating crowd.

—x—x—x—

"Yes, my lovely ladies! You can take pictures of me as much as you want…" The blonde cook said making more girls squealed while taking pictures of him as he twirled his body on different poses.

"Oi ero-cook, what're you doing?" an approaching voice said, very familiar enough to make him sulk in annoyance.

"Shitty marimo, what _are_ you doing here?" he went to the swordsman then gave his usual disgusted glare to him. Then, a little reindeer with a blue hat and a blue nose showed behind Zoro—he was actually riding the green head's back.

"Sanji! Zoro! It's not time for that! We need to find Luffy and the others" the little reindeer said as he tried to stop them from making anything silly.

"Kyaaaaaah! A Zoro and Chopper cosplay!" a girl said.

"Chopper is soooo cute!"

_Cute?_ He said in his mind. "I-I'm not even flattered, _konoyaro_!" Chopper mumbled while blushing and swaying. Then, he suddenly twitched reminded that they really need to find their other friends. And so, Zoro started to run but Sanji grabbed him in his collar—not trusting the marimo's instinct regarding directions—and then dashed with his lead.

—x—x—x—

"Bepo, we need to gather everyone." Law mumbled in a strangely high but calm tone.

"C-Captain… do you know how to solve it?" the white bear was worriedly staring on his Captain. He was seated on a concrete bench somewhere in a park where they could see the reflection of the full golden moon at the dark sea. His legs were crossed and so the arms before his huge, round and fluffy chest. Yes, huge, round and fluffy chest! He also has extremely good curves on his waist.

"Ah! It's Bepo! OIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" said a lively voice approaching them.

They glanced to them and noticed the Mugiwara Captain with the Long nose Sniper running towards them.

"Mugiwara-ya, Hana-ya…"

Luffy paused in front of the unfamiliar female, "Eh? Do I know you?"

The shadow of his cap hid his annoyed face then Bepo answered for him, "It's Captain and he turned into a woman."

"Ehhhh?! This place is really strange first Nami became Ussop, now Tora-o becoming a woman!" he said with his shocked expression—the shocking expression between surprise and amusement.

"Luffy, How many times do I have to tell you I'm 'USSOP' from the start!"

"Then where's Nami?!" Luffy shrugged the sniper.

"It seems everyone's having fun." Robin giggled as they come near to them from the dark, revealing her companion, Killer, on her side. Killer then went to a lamp post then leaned to it crossing his arms.

"R-R-R-Robin! W-w-w-why are you with him?!" Ussop stuttered pointing his shaking index finger to Kid's first mate while hiding behind Luffy.

Robin just smiled to him, "We happened to meet while gathering information"

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIN-CHUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! I knew it was youuuuuuuu~!" a flirty voice said—screamed—and yes, it was Sanji's as he swirl towards them. Zoro was behind him walking casually along with Chopper. Then, Sanji noticed the new face ahead. Things became slow on his sight. He suddenly stopped from wiggling and begun scanning _her_. Even being hidden by the shadow of _her_ cap, he could still see those pinkish lovely lips, lips that surely belonged to a _woman_. His eyes strolled down and saw those HUGE, round and fluffy breasts. Yes! He's one-hundred percent sure she was a woman! She gradually glowed bright as she swayed her face away from them. A very shy type of woman, he thought. As expected, Sanji got stoned while staring at her with hearts on his eyes and tongue sticking out just like a dog.

"Helpless stupid cook." The only thing Zoro could say to the petrified cook as he passed him, walking straight to his Nakama.

"Minnaaaaaa! I'm so glad we found you!" Nami waved to them while holding and dragging Kid in his hand as they run to them.

Everyone twitched at the view they were seeing then pressed an expression of their own. Sanji snapped back to the reality, burning with rage after seeing his dearest Nami-swan not only with the shitty red haired Captain but also holding her hand with his filthy flesh. Chopper and Ussop's jaw dropped down to the ground, not believing the figures in front of them. Robin just giggled she thought they looked so adorable together. Bepo innocently blinked, clueless on the scenery. Zoro and Killer nodded while arms were crossed, they agreed those two might actually bring balance to their attitudes—Kid was evil and selfish who might actually need that woman to put him on leash and Nami was _more_ evil and selfish who might need a man just like herself—or so they thought. Law looked to his shoulder hiding his feminine face, irritated to the fact that he's the only one who got gender problems. And Luffy, was just staring.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiii… meeaaaaaattt!" he suddenly said while stroking his growling stomach.

Sanji tapped his heel to the hungry Captain wanting him to realize it's not time for that. Besides, he was more concern on the lovely navigator being close to the enemy. Surely, a half day was long enough to build a friendship but it was _too_ fast to build a relationship beyond that. It made him upset. What if something happened to them in that time? What if the shitty metal Captain became her knight with the shining armor because the great Sanji isn't around to help her? And then, Nami feel for him. And then, and then they did _that_! Sanji's imaginations became wilder and wilder. His knees slowly bent down to the cemented floor as he couldn't take those disgusting scenes lurking on his head. Then, a dark aura of despair started to dawdle around his shoulders. The more he thinks about them, the more he digs his own grave.

"It seems we don't need to find anyone." Female Law mumbled which took everyone's attention.

"W-wait! Don't tell me… Tora-o?" Nami said closing her mouth with her palm as she prevented herself from laugh at it. She almost doubted it because of his current appearance but easily recognized him because of _her_ fluffy cap, clothes, tattoos and behaviors. _This place sure has lots of surprises_, she thought.

Then, a whistle was heard from the red head, "Not bad." He teased the female doctor.

Law quickly unsheathed _Kikoku_ then aimed for the red head but got blocked with the first mate's sickle.

"We could settle this later…" he croaked behind his mask, "but for now, let's work together to fix this mess. And Kid…" he then glanced back to his Captain, "…try to be friendly." Kid just rolled his eyes being lectured again by Killer. Even labeled as the Human Massacre Machine, Killer seemed to be calm and reasonable unlike his Captain.

Law drew back his Kikoku and sat down on his previous seat. He or perhaps she believed that the first mate has a point. She then glanced to the female archeologist. "Nico-ya, mind if you share your discoveries?"

Robin smiled then explained their current situation, that they were probably transported to a different world after awakening the curse on the earlier battle field, the Black Hole Island.

"Black hole Island?!" they exclaimed in chorus.

"I think that explains a lot…" Law mumbled while placing his hand beneath his chin.

"Tora-o, you know about it too?" Nami asked.

"I've read few things about it, that there is a mysterious island in the new world everyone feared to even lay a foot on. It is said that the island only awakens whenever strong forces was created then destroys everyone who is unfortunate to be near the center of the accumulated energy… though I'm not sure about the whole story since I never actually believe its existence, not until now…" Law continued.

"So how can we get back to our world?" Zoro interrupted.

"We're not sure yet. But, a while ago, Captain and I saw a dying pirate then he started to glow and disperse into tiny powder, just like how we got sucked into this place." Bepo explained.

"T-that means w-we need to d-d-d-die just to get back?" Ussop tremblingly asked.

"We're not even sure if dying will bring us back to our real world or just bring us to our _death_." Law stated which eventually made the long nose mugiwara to gulp heavily.

"For now, that's our only option." Sanji mumbled lighting his cigarette.

"B-but isn't it a little bit risky? There's no assurance with it!" Ussop exclaimed.

"We'll never know unless we try." Kid smirked to the long nosed mugiwara. He stepped towards him and accidentally pulled the orange head navigator.

"Hey watch it!" Nami bickered. Then, everyone noticed the more or less fifteen different cuffs around Nami's left wrist and Kid's right.

"Oi Nami, why're two cuffed together?" Luffy innocently asked with arms behind his neck while chuckling _shishishishi_ thinking it was fun.

Nami slapped her forehead, "It was those _fans_, and they kept on tying us together unless we kiss."

"It's all your fault, bitch! We should have killed them!" Kid gritted his teeth but immediately received a painful punch on the back of his head by the demonic navigator.

"I told you not to call me bitch!" she glared to him with her ultra-demon god eyes.

Killer couldn't help to notice that Kid is being inferior with the Nami-girl. Is he that weak without his devil fruit powers? Or he's just holding back because she was a girl? Either way, Kid could just easily ditch the mugiwara navigator alone but he didn't. Maybe he found something from her that is worth his interest.

"Ah! Zoro, could you help us with this" Nami lifted her wrist and pointed her hand to it, gesturing Zoro to cut the ties.

Zoro nodded then used his white sword, _Wado Ichimonji_, to set them free but suddenly he got missed, or probably Kid moved his hand. He tried to slice it again and they dodged his attack again. The algae head santoryu tried few times, cutting the cuffs from diagonal to horizontal to diagonal again to vertical and so on and so forth. But, the target seemed to evade those strikes correspondingly leaving the marimo head in annoyance.

"Oi! Stay still!" he growled to them, specifically to Kid.

"Why is it my guts tells me that you want a piece of me." Kid eyed to the swordsman.

"Ho~ then your guts tells you right." Zoro flicked his sword then pressed his murderous glare fixing to the war freak Captain. This was indeed the perfect time to know whether dying will bring them back to their real world. Both of them charged wanting to know whose better but got knocked solidly on their heads by the ferocious Nami.

"It hurts dammit!" she hissed with satanic eyes and hellish aura behind her back.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT!" Zoro and Kid freaked at the same time.

And so, Killer fell into his conclusion. This Nami-girl was actually superior even with the fearsome Roronoa Zoro.

The clashing sound of metals suddenly sliced the link with Nami and Kid's wrists. Nami blinked to her unchained wrist then massaged it with her other hand.

"Thanks Tora-o." she smiled to the curvy Law as she lay back Kikoku on its scabbard.

"Trafalgar!" Kid sneered to the Surgeon of Death.

"As I was saying, we're not sure if dying is the answer to our problems but…" she then smirked to the red head Captain before continuing, "…it would be an honor to deliver you personally to your death."

"Not if I kill you first." Killer barged, charging to the doctor but met a fluffy kick from the Polar Bear which he almost missed to dodge.

"I'm not going to allow you!" Bepo said, arching his stance.

Sanji then joined the igniting mess, targeting the shitty red haired Captain for hoarding his beloved Nami-swan. He leaped forward aiming for his ugly face but easily got blocked using his metal arm. Kid just snickered to him and Sanji clenched his teeth. Zoro also intersected with the commotion, directing his swords to Kid but he avoided it and then involuntarily almost hitting the love cook. The marimo head felt a very familiar glare behind his back and he was right, the blonde cook was wrathful to him. Eventually, the two of them exchanged attacks instead. Then, Kid took his opportunity to strike his grudge at Law but got stopped by the blade of her sword. She then swiftly slithered her nodachi to him but he jumped backwards receiving only a little tear on his clothe. Killer dashed towards the Santoryu, they have indeed unfinished business that needs to be settled. And so, the senseless battle continued with brute strengths and blades colliding while randomly attacking enemy when chance is free.

"Boooo~ This is so boring…" Luffy pouted to the fighting pirates while picking his nose. "I'm hungry… MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAT." He wailed just like a kid.

Ussop also wailed, "I want to go hoooooome!" then glanced to Robin, "Hey Robin… is there another way aside from dying?"

"There is." Robin smiled to the long nosed sniper.

"THERE IS ANOTHER WAY?!" He exclaimed hysterically, intentionally increasing his voice for the war freak Pirates.

All of them paused, halting their stances. They glanced to the long nose then to the smiling Nico Robin. _There is another way aside from dying?_ They said to their minds.

"Oi woman! Why didn't you say earlier?!" Kid angrily pointed to her.

"You weren't asking" Robin calmly responded.

"We don't need to ask, you just have to say it!" Zoro comically shouted to her.

"Oi! Marimo! Stop shouting to my beloved Robin-chuwan!" Sanji glared to Zoro then shifted his attention to her, turning his eyes to heart shape while he twirled around her, "As expected, Robin-chuwan is the best~!"

Law mumbled patting her clothes as she stood straight, "What is it then?"

"We have to remake the fight…" Killer intruded, clicking his blades to the hidden grasp.

Kid glared to his first mate, surprised on his knowledge about it. "You knew it all this time?!"

"Nico Robin told me", was his calm answer.

"If you know it already then why killing us?" Bepo freaked to the masked pirate.

"You guys started it. Besides I see killing as the fastest method, anyway." Killer mumbled.

"D-didn't you heard them? We can't be sure if dying is the solution." Ussop raised his hand while shaking.

"But we can't also remake the exact fight." Killer turned to the frightened Long nose.

"…because we don't have our devil fruit powers to do so." Robin mumbled giving a support to Killer's statement.

Chopper joined the conversation as his eyes bubbled with tears. "T-that means to stay here or t-to die?"

"C-Chopper! You can talk?!" Nami raised her voice.

"Are you stupid Nami? Chopper can always talk" Luffy boringly glanced to the Navigator but saw a black view and few stars instead.

"Chopper supposed to have no ability in talking since it's the power of his Hito Hito no Mi." Nami explained leaving her captain before her feet with two freshly hissing mounds on his head, two missing tooth, a swollen lips and one black eye. And so Luffy was reminded not to call her in bad terms. Everyone felt a chill on their backs as they glance to the orange head navigator. She surely was a demon.

"Chopper, do you know how'd you got your devil fruit power back?" Robin knelt to the little reindeer.

"Eh? I never lost it. I just came here the way I was." Chopper answered then Robin leaned her hand below her chin thinking how her Nakama came to this world without losing his power.

"Tanuki-ya, is there anything you remember while falling into this world?" Law uttered.

Chopper blinked to the female doctor, "Nothing unusual. The first thing I remember was waking beside Zoro who is soaked wet." Then everyone glanced to the green head swordsman.

"What? It's normal to save a drowning friend." Zoro defended.

Robin's eyes opened-wide, "Could it be…"

—x—x—x—

It was a great view as the golden moon reflected perfectly to the dark surface. However, as they went closer, their expressions started to form distressing marks. The sea was abused with floating plastics, empty cans and unidentified residues at some corners. They're not even sure if the black water was dark because of the night or because of the unwanted stuffs in it. Everyone dropped into disgust.

"So who wants to go first?" Killer teased them.

"I prefer dying…" Robin sarcastically smiled to them, clearly never intending to even touch the filthy water.

"Let's find another sea…" Law suggested.

"But that is the place where I found Chopper glowing." Zoro pointed to the not so far portion of the sea.

"How could we know if doing this will even bring our powers back?" Kid grunted.

Nami mimicked Kid's statement from before, "We'll never know unless we try." She grinned and pushed the red head Captain to the sea.

A loud splash was made as Kid fell on the unwanted water. He hopped back to the surface, stood straight from the neck leveled sea and cursed the orange head, "Dammit woman! One day I'll make you pay!"

"Heh~ I heard you say that few times earlier and did nothing with it." Nami stick her tongue out.

Killer glanced to the Navigator. He now truly believed that she was something to his Captain for making him act so casually. They might actually have had a great time together for acting so friendly. He then looked to his annoyed Captain, well, at least they have a forced volunteer because of that Nami-girl.

"How was it Kid?"

"I don't feel anything. I don't even feel weakening in the sea." Kid flapped the water angry to the fact that he fell to the disgusting sea without restoring his powers.

"Is that so?"

Killer walked few steps forward and stopped behind the orange locks. He then stretched his arm to her back and pushed her to the black sea before his captain which earned surprise from everyone. The Nami-girl fell into Kid's and eventually got soaked wet as they completely drenched into the water. Kid grabbed her on the waist and pulled her close to him then huffed up together to the surface seeking for some oxygen.

"Dammit what was that for?!"

Killer was expecting for it, receiving the outraged sentiments of the female navigator and his captain. But his reply was, "Nothing." He clearly feels doing that anyway since she pushed his captain.

Luffy laughed out loud to them, those two Pirates—Kid and Killer—were actually funny on their own ways. Robin just giggled to them. She found it quite amusing. However, Sanji wanted to kick the masked man to the water for what he did to his Nami-swan but got stopped by the sniper obviously not wanting to start another pointless fight.

Law sighed, "Let's do this tomorrow."

"Why for?!" Kid stomped his wet boots as he walked towards them with Nami on his grip—demanding him to put her down.

Law glanced to them and explained his thoughts, "To do a remake, we needed our devil fruit powers however it seems we must figure that out first."

"So we're going to spend a night with them?!" Nami exclaimed, glaring specifically to the man grabbing her on his waist.

"Looks so fun! Shishishishi~!" Luffy grinned to them.

"IT'S NOT!" the coward trio Nami, Ussop, and Chopper synchronized their glares to their simple-minded Captain.

"B-but Captain, how 'bout your body?" Bepo worried on his Captain's appearance.

"That reminds me, how come you turned into woman?" the swordsman asked which made the Surgeon of Death flinched.

"I don't know." Law cringed and started leaving them.

Robin was aware of the capabilities of the sleeping isle and she knew how irritated the doctor was. A little information would maybe ease him. "The Island is alive. It must have been offended when it saw you having an ability to control everyone within your _room_. Once we get back, I'm sure you'll have your body back."

Law paused for a moment appreciating Nico Robin's explanation. Then continued to walk, "It's past midnight, let's find a place where we could stay."

"But we don't have any money. The currency here is different from us." Chopper mumbled.

Kid raised a brow to them, "We're Pirates. We pay nothing."

"B-but we're not on our worlds, who knows what they can do to us…" Ussop nervously said.

"I agree. We can't create any more problems since we need everyone to do the remake." Killer crossed his arms.

"So how do we get money then?" Kid sighed in frustration.

"Is that even a problem?" Nami pressed an evil grin on her face. She pushed Kid and finally escaped from his arm. She balanced herself then pulled up her wet cloth up to her slim abdomen, making different wallet fell from it. "Now, I want a nice and good shower."

Kid blurted, "Oi, is that…"

"Exactly from them." She grinned.

"Nami-swaaaaaan~ our savior!" Sanji twirled.

"We can buy foooooood~!" Luffy yelled.

"I heard there's always a night market around the town…" Killer said grazing his goatee.

Zoro smirked to them, "Good. Now let's hit the town."

"Not with the crowd!" Kid and Nami exclaimed in unison clearly showing some traumatizing experience with people of this world.

Chopper just blinked innocently, "But you guys needs to change clothes."

"And we need to get food." Luffy pouted.

"And look for some inn." Ussop added.

"I'll go look for the damn place to stay, you morons do what you want." Kid proposed scratching his messy hair.

"I hate to be with him b-but I wanted to take a bath so I'm going for the inn!" Nami raised her hand with unease eyes. Well, she also wanted to avoid the crowd as much as she can after what happened to them earlier. It was _horrible_.

Robin understood the terror on Nami's, "Okay, I'll get you the clothes then." She smiled to her.

"Thanks Robin." She mumbled then shifted to the others, "Anyone coming with us?"

The flirty love cook hurriedly wiggled towards her, "Me~ Nami-swan~!"

"Sanji, we need you for the food." Robin smiled to him.

"Hai~ Robin-chuwaaaaaaan~" He wiggled back to Robin.

The orange head glanced to them, looking for another one to join them but they seemed so excited to lurk around. She doesn't want to be alone with this freaky Captain. Nami patted her head and released a sigh. "Ussop you're coming with us."

He pointed to himself and glanced around before over exaggeratedly exclaiming, "EH?! Oi Nami, I can accompany you but with him…" He looked to the red head and got choked after seeing him sneering to him as if mentally saying, '_I'm going to rip you apart_'.

Ussop nervously laughed, "B-besides, I want to explore around!"

Nami knew Ussop was just making excuses because of Kid. She glanced to Chopper but he seemed so afraid with Kid either. That's leaves Luffy, Zoro, the masked man, Bepo and Law as her option. Luffy surely wanted to go to the town. So… Zoro? But he might just start a fight with Kid, so no can do. Killer is definitely out, why would she even consider him after pushing her to the sea. Bepo would do but he'll definitely come with Law. And…

"I'm coming with you Nami-ya." Law suddenly said. "I don't want to mingle around with this body."

Oh! Good thing she turned into a woman. "Alright, Tora-o you're coming with us."

Law glanced to his bear Nakama and signaled him to join the market team since they'll be needing him. Nami then counted the money and got shocked to see how stuffed they were along with some _golden cards_. She assumed it was valuable since she noticed earlier some people were using it as some sort of payment. She distributed the money and the group separated their ways. Luffy's team hit straight to the bright night market, enthusiastically looking for interesting stuffs. Nami, Law and Kid went to an alley for their way to search some inns.

Surprisingly, there were no inns around but only deluxe hotels as the nearest.

"Ma'am, cash or card?" was the question of a woman from the counter of the hotel. They normally charge their costumers after their stay. However, the group of youngster—Nami, Law and Kid—has no baggage, wears distinctively weird, and soaked wet that's why precaution was necessary.

"Card?" Nami took a golden card from the wallet. She thought it's a perfect opportunity to know the use of the said card.

Kid tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Oi, woman do you know how to use that?"

"Stop calling me that way, I have a name, it's Nami." Nami whispered back. "And no, I don't but it wouldn't hurt trying, right?"

The attendant swiped the card to an electronic monitor and it _beep_ed. "Ma'am please enter your pin."

Nami entered some numbers and the machine accepted it. Luckily, there was a birthday on the wallet which she assumed a pass code. They received two keys for two rooms and went straight to the designated rooms.

"Two rooms?" Law asked while sitting on a soft bed.

"Do you expect us to sleep with the guys? No way!" Nami said as she searched for some towel and bathrobe from the closet. "Boys snore freaking loud."

"And I don't?" Law mumbled while taking his shirt off. He had been wanting to take that off since he's having a hard time breathing because of _its_ tightness. It really ticks him. Nobody's around anyway aside the female navigator—Kid was on the other room.

"You sleep quietly. Besides, you're a woman now, who knows what the guys would do with that body."

When Nami found the set she's been looking for, she glanced to Law and got startled to the figure she had. She dropped the towel and the bathroom gown to the marble ground. Law quickly noticed the mugiwara navigator was staring at his naked bosom so he automatically turned his back to her revealing more of his tattoos.

Law glanced to his shoulder and eyed to the orange head. The navigator might have been offended. "My bad, I just really need to take it off."

However, Nami remembered the urge when Kalifa of CP9 posed seductively to their fight. She was a sexy secretary that Nami almost wanted to have. And now, the half-naked female Law before her eyes surely was so HOT. She was tall, has perfect curves, her fluffy breasts matched her slim body and that adorable face was so sexy. Law was so enticing. She couldn't help it.

"If I were a man, I'll be happy to have you mine!" Nami surprisingly said with thumbs up. Then she was reminded, _Wait! I'm not a man!_

Red spots suddenly rose on Law's cheeks. He wasn't expecting to hear that from the navigator. Law stood up and walked towards her. He pinned her to the cold wall by his feisty frame with his hand against the concrete border and the other cupping for the Navigator's cheek.

"Then, let's have a bath together…" He smirked making Nami flustered in red. Law leaned closer and got a good look on the blushing navigator. His warm breathe brushed her face. It took few seconds before he shifted to her right ear, stroking his cheek to hers, and lowly whispered, "I've been craving to do that…"

Nami felt a chill crawled to her spines.

Law picked the fallen fabrics on the ground and gave it to the stunned Nami. When their eyes met, his lips stretched forming a wide grin on his face, "I'm just kidding Nami-ya." He then went back to the soft mattress and uttered, "Let me just remind you, I _am_ still a man." But before his eyes landed to the orange locks, a slam of the bathroom door was heard.

"Don't even dare to peek!" she shouted leaving the female doctor to scoff.

—x—x—x—

"NAMI-SAN! LAW! SHITTY RED HEAD!" Sanji screamed, loud enough to make tenants glanced to the hall way. But his burning trails were only been seen.

A door gradually opened. "Kuroashi-ya." Law uttered fixing his clothe.

Sanji suddenly got eyes hearted, "Law-chan~"

Law just dropped a sweat. Seriously? This man knew he is a _man_. Is his feministic features that alluring?

Sanji snapped back, "Change plan! It's urgent! Where's Nami-san and the shitty Captain?"

"Still taking their baths… it's been an hour and I haven't heard a word from them…"

However, Sanji misunderstood Law's statement. _'Still taking THEIR baths… been an HOUR… haven't heard a word from THEM'_. The blonde cook then rushed towards the bathroom making the door flying straight to the wall. "SHITTY METAL FREAK! What're doing with our… Na…mi…" He suddenly halted after seeing no red haired man in the shower room but only the startled Navigator. Alone. And… Naked.

And so, before Nami could throw her atomic punch to the perverted cook, Sanji was already fainted with gallons of blood spurting out from his nose and with a very satisfied smile all over his face.

_Heaven._

—x—x—x—

"What?! Mugiwara already got his power back?!" Kid growled while they run to the dark and empty street.

"It was pure accident. We're not actually sure how that happened but Robin-chan told me to call everyone." Sanji explained.

Law gradually stopped from dashing, "I think we should slow down." He tilted his head to the orange head who was catching her breathe.

Kid grunted running back to the huffing woman then grabbed her on his shoulder, "You're slowing us down."

Nami jerked out refusing Kid but ended up defeated, "E-Eustass, if you're going to carry me then at least carry me properly!" she demanded.

"Shut up!" Kid snorted while catching up with the Black Leg and the Doctor.

Sanji got burned with wrath. _You shitty red head_.

"Let's go." Law uttered.

"Hai~ Law-chan~" Sanji flirted and they continued sprinting, "Law-chan, do you want me to carry you too?"

Then veins from Law's head popped creating an angry sign. But all she could do was tremble in annoyance while moving.

Nami recognized the crystal water from the side but it wasn't the same view as before, "Sanji-kun, where are going."

"To the sea…" He huffed, "Our idiotic captain find it convenient… to swim on the it…"

"Isn't it devastating a while ago?" Law mumbled.

"We found a better place…" Sanji grinned while guiding them to the woods.

They followed the Black Leg's lead and later noticed a red light ahead. They continued. Upon passing the little forest, the salty air welcomed them. Eyes were gleamed by the giant bonfire. The soft white powdered sand brushed their shoes. And ears were charmed by the laughing—partying—pirates, as if they all forgotten that they were in a big problem.

"Captain!" Bepo beamed.

"Nami! Tora-o! Metal man! OIIIII~!" Luffy waved his arms to them with big bright smile from his face.

Kid laid Nami on the ground and glared towards the lucky bastard, "Oi Mugiwara, how did you get your powers back?"

"I don't know too." Luffy grinned to the fiery captain then shoved his concentration to the funny masked man beside Robin and Zoro. "Hey my turn!"

Kid watched the Mugiwara brat jogged towards the center of attention, Killer. Wait! _Killer_?! And his lower front holes have been loaded with various stick-sized foods by the Straw Hats. Are they feeding him?!

"Robin! Let me! Let me!" Luffy pouted and Robin giggled giving the young captain the carrot sticks.

"Me next! Me next!" said the little reindeer.

"Oi, I can't eat anymore…" Killer murmured.

Kid doesn't know what expression to form. What? Killer now is with the enemies, laughing and having fun with them. So childish. He wanted to scold to them but when the Straw Hat Captain filled all the first mate's mask holes with stick food, Kid almost burst laughing to them, but no, he must maintain that ferocious character he had. Besides, they're still his enemies. But, he can't help it. It was really _hilarious_. Was all the Mugiwara this insane?

A tap from his shoulder broke his confused thought, "You'll get used to it once you spent hours with them." Law mumbled.

So that's explains why the Surgeon of Death was carefree with them. He couldn't imagine the headaches the Mugiwara gave to the doctor.

"Nico-ya, I believed you didn't call us for this little party." Law stared down to Robin.

Robin knew how impatient the doctor was so she started, "We need to get wounded in the sea."

"What makes you sure it would work?" Kid grunted.

Robin smiled to the short tempered Captain and explained what happened earlier.

* * *

"Oi Luffy! Don't go too far you might get lost!" shouted the long nosed sniper.

"Ussop! I'm not like Zoro!" Luffy shouted back.

"That's not the point!" Ussop slapped his face.

"Luffy, it's already dark, the sea might eat you." Robin smiled to the young Captain, sarcastically.

Ussop gulped heavily then whispered to the sadistic friend, "Oi Robin stop joking like that."

"Alright, alright…" Luffy pouted while running back to the shore but suddenly, "Aw!" Then he started sinking. Eventually, the dark water popped bubbles as Luffy can no longer be found.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH! Luffy's been eaten by the seaaaaa!" Ussop cried out.

Luckily, Sanji dashed to the water and grabbed his Captain's wrist. He walked back to the shoreline with his Captain on his grasp. But then, everyone got shocked when they saw Sanji stepping on the beach _pulling_ his Captain.

Luffy's wrist was on Sanji's hand.

Arm was on Sanji's and all the way to the sea.

Luffy's body was still on the seafloor.

And Sanji was already in the coastline.

Ussop exclaimed hysterically, "IT STREEEEEETCHED!"

* * *

"That means… the seawater that entered Luffy's cut foot was the key for the retrieval of his devil fruit power?" Chopper asked.

"That's absurd! If the answer is the seawater on our body, why not just drink it?" Kid uttered.

"Afraid of a little cut, Eustass-ya?" Law smirked to the red head.

"Why you…" Kid grunted, dashing to the arrogant doctor but got stopped by Killer.

"Drinking it won't work. We tried that already." Robin smiled to them before making a serious face, "It should go directly to our blood. Remember how we got into this world?"

"Particle by particle?" the white bear asked.

"Exactly, thanks Shirokuma-san." Robin mumbled which gave the bear a little blush on his face. Then she continued, "And remember how Chopper came to this world?"

Zoro raised a brow, "He came directly to the sea?"

"Ah… It make sense now. That's why Tanuki-ya didn't lost his devil fruit powers because the seawater already entered his bloodstream while he is in the process of _transportation_."

"Precisely." Robin then stood from the fallen trunk where they were seated. She walked towards the sea and glanced back to the two captains, "Shall we?"

The remaining three former devil fruit users stood on the sea with their body—up to the chest—on the water. The rescue team: Sanji, Killer and Bepo stayed alert for someone who will sink.

Robin, Law and Kid glanced to each other, nodding as a cue on the go signal. They started to stab their hands and gave themselves a wound that is enough to welcome the painful fluid. In a moment, Robin started to feel down on her knees.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled diving to the sea.

Kid and Law also started to get weakened but they seemed to have a little competition of 'who will be the last man standing'. Eventually, not even a minute, both of them splashed unconscious on the water at the same time.

Bepo jogged towards the doctor while cutely bouncing, "Captain!"

Killer grabbed his friend placing his arm on his shoulder, "You okay Kid?" but his reply was just a low grunt.

They dragged the three to the sand and wait for them to recover.

"So this is it…" Sanji lit his cigar and blew the grey smoke in the air.

"N-n-n-n-now what? Are w-w-we going to fight each other?" Ussop held his _Kuro Kabuto_ while shaking intensely.

"No need for that. But if you want, I'll be glad to spar with you." Killer mumbled.

"Wait! What exactly are we going to do? I thought you said remake the fight?" Nami asked.

"Remake is just the term to gather all energy at one spot." Robin uttered as she sat straight while Sanji gently giving her his dry blazer.

Chopper walked closer to Robin, "So… No need to fight right?"

Suddenly, metals started floating. "That's nonsense! How can we release our energies without even fighting?" Kid growled.

Then, blue thin film started to expand, "We still have unfinished business, Eustass-ya."

Zoro was reminded the ceased battle he had with the masked man. Both of them glared to each other and clicked their blades.

Luffy extended his arms. "Yosh! Let's make our version of _remake_!"

Nami patted her forehead. Here they go again, she thought. She knew they won't stop so she just reminded them, "Don't forget to focus on one spot!" then she threw a piece of her _Clima Tact_ in the air and clicked it using the other pieces in her hands. She started to summon all kind of clouds from her weapon, making the sky darkened abruptly.

Robin also prepared herself, gesturing her hands before her chest and signaling the remake support team—Nami, Chopper, Ussop, including her—to be alert on her cue. Chopper took his Kung Fu point with 'wochooooo' as his fighting boost. Ussop clenched his hands on his weapon. Bepo arched his stance wanting for the rumble to start. And Sanji, readied his foot, warming it up for his _Diable_ _Jambe_.

Without a warning, Kid started assaulting the Mugiwara Captain, as usual. Luffy grinned to him and presented his punches to the red head. But, he full-headedly blocked them with his gigantic mechanical arm. His lips stretched as he felt thrill with the exciting match on troublesome brat. Kid then dashed towards him, swiftly avoiding the Straw hat's attack from left to right and then he leaped to the air with his menacing laugh. However, before they could even collide, the female doctor's slashing blade interlude them. She smirked as she noticed the surprise on the magnetism user. Kid smashed his extended metal arm towards the Surgeon of Death.

Zoro and Killer exchanged attacks. With a _clang _of their blades, an enormous wave of gust was created; blowing anything that can be drifted. They both twirled backwards. Then, his blazing leg suddenly surprised the Human Massacre. Sanji landed his attack to him but Killer fortunately blocked it by his arm.

"Oi ero-cook! I don't need your help!" Zoro freaked to the curly eyebrows.

"Huh?!" Sanji provoked the algae head with his disgusted glare, "I'm not helping you Shitty Marimo! I'm stealing your target!"

"Ho~ Is that so?"

"You stole my target earlier so it's just even."

Zoro fixed his swords. "You want a piece of me?!" His overly exaggerated yell to the cook.

"Bring it on!" his more even exaggerated respond.

Nami, Ussop and Chopper just faced palm after watching those idiots brawled each other. Seriously, why do they always end up fighting?

Killer being free with no opponents around dashed to the three captains then aimed for Law. His sickle almost landed on her neck but she managed to slip her sword before her face. However, it doesn't stop him for excreting force; his firm arm was strong enough to throw the Surgeon of Death. With a word _shambles_, Killer went flying instead and behind him was the white bear on his heel drop. Killer struck his blade on the ground pushed himself, dodging the white bear's attack.

"Nami, Ussop, Chopper, be ready." Robin warned them as her hands starting to sprout around the commotion. "Now!"

Ussop extended his arm supporting _Kabuto _forward and his other arm behind, pulling the string of his weapon, aiming for the dark cloud Nami created, "Hissatsu! Midori Boshi! Dokuro Bakuhatsu So [Skull Bombgrass]!"

Chopper took a golden candy from his pocket and bit it, "Rumble Ball! Monster point!" He then grew a gigantic human-reindeer.

Then, the green seed Ussop threw in the sky suddenly exploded leaving a skull shape on the air.

"For finale! Go! Weather Egg!" Nami slung her _Clima Tact_ then a white egg suddenly went flying, "Hatch now, kaminari-chan"

And so, dark sky started to growl, concealing the full golden moon. The support team stared on the angry black sky, cheering that they actually opened the way back to their worlds. However, on the other hand, the war freak group still continued on fighting with their random enemies as if enjoying the royal rumble and forgetting the purpose of this match.

In a second, the sky reverberate a deafening sound just like before, making everyone kneel on the ground as the cover their ears. Then, the sky erupted, striking its black beam towards the pirates.

One by one, they started to glow and they gleamed with joy as they watch themselves dissolved into tiny bits.

"Luffy!" Nami called for his Captain.

Luffy glanced to her with very lively eyes and she replied with one very sweet smile. He nodded, "Un! EVERYONE! LET'S GO HOME TOGETHEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Kid glanced to the fading enemies and grinned, "We're not done yet Trafalgar, Mugiwara."

Luffy smiled to him, "Sure!"

Law just scoffed.

"Roronoa, Let's fight again some other time." Killer mumbled.

"Anytime." The green head santoryuu responded.

Sanji glanced to the girls, "Nami-swan~ Robin-chuwan~ Law-chan~ see you sooooon~" and hoped that Trafalgar won't change back to his body.

Chopper and Ussop hugged each other while their tears kept on falling just like a broken faucet, "Hooooooooomeee~"

Robin noticed the temporary friend in front of her. She knew he was looking at her, even being hidden by his mask, and glad that they had a great time analyzing and solving the situation. They didn't utter any word. She smiled and Killer just nodded. Surely, there are things can be heard even without saying a thing.

Zoro then held the archeologist's hand, just wanting to make up with her from the fail attempt he did before. Robin eyed to him and giggled. She knew it has no malice—the holding hand thing.

"Oi, Nami…" Kid suddenly said. But, before he could continue his statement, he was already gone.

Nami fell into disturbance, '_Did he just call my name?'_

The group of pirates finally disappeared, leaving the area with 'somewhat' mess. Making people of this certain _real_ world panicked on the sudden event. Things were extremely troublesome but they ended up learning lots of things and making their enemies, well, _temporary _friends. And so, they were excited to go back to their real worlds. They made it. Or so they thought.

* * *

**A/N: **The story kept on bothering me and demanding to be loved by the others so I posted it. I actually enjoyed writing this and also loved reading it. I just hoped you guys would love it too. I personally want to make this multi-chapter but afraid the story will be ignored and hated so it was just a one-shot!

Sooooooo... there you have it! I know, I know, I suck at doing it... :( It lacked… details… but it's my first ever one-shot! Dunno, if it's too short or too long... please tell me.

I'm very open with criticisms so please do review, comment or even rant. And yes, I love twists and cracks! :))) And fluffs nyahaha~

*if you would like, please read my other One Piece Fic (multi-chapter) Deceiving Identity… I'll truly appreciate it!

**Thank you so much for passing by! Please drop a review! :D**


End file.
